Kingdom Hearts Wiki talk:Main Page
Lacking Okay so this wiki is really great but we are lacking some serious info. I propose that someone with good knowlege of Kingdom Hearts (mostly everyone here) create articles for Outer Space/Sea of Outer Space, Memory Pod and some other things. I'll post 'em when I think of them. KH2: FM and KH2: FM+ Does the main page really need a link to both of these? The official title is closer to Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, and the other is a redirect anyways. Linking to a redirect, and then having a direct link under it, seems kinda weird to me. Wikia:c:ideas:Kingdom Hearts I made this page for making up ideas for future Kingdom Hearts levels, characters, items, etc. --Nerd42 19:51, 14 July 2006 (UTC Shouldn't this be part of the Final Fantasy wikia I'm curious about that because Kingdom Hearts is a final fantasy game...Alex 1991 18:26, 10 January 2007 (UTC) *It actually has more content from Disney movies than Final Fantasy. Plus it's a seperate series - only 3 games, but that's longer than any other Final Fantasy game "series", the only one being FFX and FFX-2. Scottch 18:44, 10 January 2007 (UTC) *Don't forget FF7. That's got a PS1 game, a PS2 game, a PSP game, and three Mobile Phone games. User:Sephiroth7734 it's in both Disney and Final Fantasy wiki's, but it isn't really a final fantasy game though. It just has some characters and ok maybe a bit of the magic >.> But final fantasy is in this wiki so it evens out I guess. KingdomKey Featured article? Maybe it's time to set up some sort of front page article system. We certainly have a good number of presentable articles. Scottch 17:39, 14 February 2007 (UTC) New picture? I think we could use our own custom image for the wiki logo. Perhaps Sora, Donald, and Goofy standing above the name of the wiki. Also we should come up with a name for the wiki, such as KHWiki, WiKHipedia, or Wi-Key-Pedia. Or mabye one that has the Original Kingdom Hearts characters (Sora, Kairi, Riku etc.) And my votes for Wiki Hearts or Kingdompedia-Clarkmaster Articles Is there anything that doesn't have it's own article? I'm quite prepared to do one or two, and improve the ones that we have Jammi568 12:25, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm sure there A LOT of articles waiting to be improved here. Blue。 15:06, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Fair enough. But do you know of any that need to be made?Jammi568 16:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :There are too many fucking articles here. I am dead serious, we only have about 600, and I am confident that this wiki will only work once we have about 300. Especially all the Weapon pages, is there really so much information about each Shield to warrent a seperate page? No, and we got to work on this. --BlueHighwind 21:02, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Got to work on some Manual of Style to start. Blue。 21:11, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Underdrome? Right, all this Wiki needs is a DNC clone. Good work, Cloudofdarkness. Blue。 02:28, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Bold text IIn all fairness, a lot of people might probably would like to have KH fights, but since the DNC specifically forbids anything not from Final Fantasy, the KHWiki really ought to have its own venue for these... err... public combat displays. Besides, if you think it'd be too much of a "DNC clone", you could always change the layout or something. Furthermore, if there isn't an "official" colosseum on this wiki, I may decide to fill the void with one of my trademark utterly ridiculously silly ones. Take a look at my Flan's Elbow Colosseum to see just how worried you should be by this "threat" :P :I think what Blue meant when he said "DNC clone" was not that it'd just look like the DNC, but it'd do what it did to the FFWiki at one point, and even now. Which is take it over and people would be obsessed with it and we would get no constructive edits to the wiki if we have it. -Azul (''talk ・ '') 22:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Fair point (although I personally don't believe the wiki would suffer that much). Maybe we could put a poll on the main page to see how many people are interested in having one, and go from there? Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 10:43, 10 April 2008 (UTC) KH Wikey lol, just an idea for what you could name the Wiki... Kingdom Hearts WiKey Ofcourse now it sounds alot like Mickey. I only come here for art reference. =3 17:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Featured Article I am completely pro-Cleanup of the Month. But can't we have that AND a featured article? Only showing off the articles that need work sort of makes it seem like we... suck.--Zephyrus11 21:43, 8 September 2008 (UTC) No more KH for the PS2? I have a bad gut feeling the 3 knights from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep were added to Final Mix+ because they might move "KH3" to the PS3. I only have a PS2, a 360, and it's a risk trying to get the Wii for X-Mas. Enzeru 12:23, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Is it me, or... Is there a random piece of coding next to the ads? XienZo 04:39, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :I think it's just you. Screen it and upload the image somewhere, so people can see. --Hecko X 04:57, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Pages for the fights in Kingdom Heart? There are some other wikis that have entire pages for a battle, like on wookiepedia, there are innumerable pages, like the Battle of Geonosis, Duel in the Chancellor's office, Mission to Mustafar, etc., so I was wondering if we can do the same here. For example, "Duel in Twilight Town's Mansion's Basement" (between Roxas and Axel), and "Duel on Castle Oblivion's floor number floor" (for the battle in the hallways), "Duel in Isla De Murta" (for Sora, Jack and co. vs. Barbossa), and so on. I know it needs some work, but each page could have a lot of sections, like "Reaction Commands" and "After math" and maybe even some stratagies for the battles. What do you all think? :Well, we do have (enemy) pages which are about the bosses and how to beat them with reaction cards and stuff. Also, we try to include what happens in the respective enemy's page(Stopping the heartless production in Radient Garden would be in MCP's page). Also, specific battles are often quite trivial in terms of storyline unlike Star Wars.In Kingdom Hearts, the only important battles are the ones with Maleficent, Riku, and Ansem, which is covered in their respective pages.CoM takes place in less than a day, and its just the members attacking Sora/Riku and losing.In KH2, Sora goes somewhere, he fights some random villain cause he's bored, Sora obviously wins cause he's protagonist, and continues to the next world to keep looking for Riku and Kairi. XienZo 01:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'd say that only the Battle of Hollow Bastion (or whatever you want to call it) is large-scale enough to warrant its own article, . Note that both the fight against Demyx and the Battle of the 1000 Heartless are just two parts of this larger battle, so if it were up to me I'd move the latter article to "Battle of Hollow Bastion", since the 1000 Heartless isn't the only conflict in the overall battle... but that's just my opinion. Oh, and of course more battles may arrive once BBS comes out, what with this so-called Keyblade War an' all. Another Report Ever heard of it? Linkie http://www.kingdomhearts3.net/another-report/pages-26-27 cower at the words of Tesuya Nomura 13:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC) And Kingdom Hearts Mobile? http://www.square-enix.co.jp/mobile/kh/ the disney castle image displays and says Kingdom hearts Coded Gallery Pages? It might be just a random thought but wouldn't be a good idea to have pages like Sora/Gallery or something like that? Clarkmaster!